


Empty Pages 7

by SirLeadBalloon__1217



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Development Hell, Frustration, Humor, Letters, Unintended Consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLeadBalloon__1217/pseuds/SirLeadBalloon__1217
Summary: Silver receives a letter from a fan and responds.
Kudos: 2





	Empty Pages 7

Dear Silver,

I always felt you were done dirty because you debuted in _Sonic ’06, _its negative associations likely causing you a lot of problems professionally and hurting your standing in the fandom. But despite that, I always thought you were cool. Hope everything is going good for you personally.__

__I have a question I‘ve wanted to ask you: How did your head fringes get that way? They always looked like a face-palming hand to me. Was it intentional?_ _

__

__Keep up the awesome work,_ _

__Best,_ _

__C.W._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__Dear C.W.,_ _

__I read your letter, and appreciated the kind words. While I can understand what you mean by being “done dirty” by my first role in a, let’s just say _divisive, _game, I actually haven’t had as much trouble as you might think.___ _

____True, I’m not one of "the" most popular characters among my colleagues, (and I’d be the first to admit that), but the company has still given me steady work and promotion, so I can’t complain. And I have my fair share of fans and admirers, which I’m glad to count you as one of them, so, really, I consider myself fortunate.___ _

______As for your question about my fringes, I actually laughed when I read it. You can count yourself among one of the few handfuls of people who’ve noticed a semi-intentional decision I made, which has stuck with me all these years later. It’s a somewhat funny story._ _ _ _ _ _

______Basically, I originally had only the two spikes jutting out behind my ears, and I was like that for the initial stages of production. But, after about 80% of the game was finished, the developers decided that, for technical reasons, they had to redo everything. Pretty much everyone involved were upset with this, myself included. I had put a lot into the role, and was proud of the work I had done._ _ _ _ _ _

______I have a habit of putting my head in my hand when I’m tired or frustrated. Since reshoots didn’t begin until the following Monday, I was doing that a lot without really noticing. Cut to the morning of when I looked at myself more closely in the mirror and, lo and behold, my hair was a “beta” of what it would eventually become. I said to myself, “Screw it,” and went with it. Since it was my first role and didn’t want to blow it and curb future chances just because a flight of fancy, I went back to work that day with my hair in that shape as a way to subtly rebel._ _ _ _ _ _

______To my surprise, the developers saw something in the new look. They sent me to make-up and, after some tweaking, I soon had my signature look. It worked out better than I ever expected._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hopefully that answer wasn’t tiresome to read. I’m known among my peers to ramble a bit. But hey, at least you’re getting an honest answer, something that becomes scarce when you’ve reached a certain level of fame, (a little tidbit for you to consider)._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Wishing you, your friends and loved ones nothing but the best._ _ _ _ _ _

______Warm regards,_ _ _ _ _ _

______Silver_ _ _ _ _ _

______P.S. – It’s no use!_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a long way to joke about Silver's hair design.


End file.
